


Superheroes Get Scared, Too

by little_but_mighty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But it's not said, Dead Aunt May, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Fluff, I'm Sorry, I'm tired, Irondad, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Spider-son, Tony Stark Has A Heart, only implied, this is probably horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_but_mighty/pseuds/little_but_mighty
Summary: Peter watches a horror movie with the Avengers and gets scared in the middle of the night. He should have listened to Tony when he told the kid not to watch the movie in the first place.





	Superheroes Get Scared, Too

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So this story was accidentally deleted the first time I was trying to write it and I had to re write it all over again. I feel like it was a lot better the first time I wrote it but I'll try this anyway. I hope you enjoy it!

Tony was in the middle of cooking dinner with Peter sitting at the counter right next to him, reading a book. Since Peter lived at the Compound with him and the Avengers now, Tony made sure to learn how to cook for the kid, instead of buying his food all the time. He stirred the big pot of spaghetti and turned to face Peter.

"Kid, how many meatballs do you want?" He asked.

"Uh, two, thanks." Peter said, his nose still in his book.

They then heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. They both looked up to find Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Bruce all following each other in. They all had smiles on their faces, looking like they had just laughed at something.

"Man, that movie last night was hilarious," Clint said.

Peter smiled a bit. "What movie?" he asked.

"Oh, we just watched this dumb comedy movie last night. These idiots would not stop laughing," Natasha answered.

Tony got two bowls out of the cabinet for him and Peter's dinner and placed them on the table. "You guys watched a movie last night?"

"Yeah," said Bruce. "We were thinking about watching something else tonight."

"What?" Peter asked as he closed his book.

Before Bruce could say anything, Clint replied, " ' _The Shining.'_ Wanna watch it with us, kid?"

"Yeah!"

"Nope."

Peter whipped his head around to face Tony. “Mr. Stark," he whined. "Why not? I'm old enough to watch a horror movie!"

Tony put spaghetti and two meatballs in each of their bowls. "Kid, that movie is too scary for you. You'll get nightmares."

Peter stood from his place on the counter and walked over to him, book in his hand. "No I won't! I'll be fine!"

"Peter, I said no," he looked up at the others and pointed. "Don't let him watch it." His eyes locked on Steve for a quick second, knowing that the Captain wouldn't betray his orders if it was regarding Peter.

"Yes, sir," Steve said. The team left the kitchen after that, leaving Tony and Peter to their dinner.

The two ate their food mostly in silence, Tony asking Peter if it was good once. He said yes, then continued on eating. He wasn't lying. About the food being good. Tony was actually a really good cook once he got the hang of it. Spaghetti was Peter's favorite meal that Tony made from scratch. He guessed that was the Italian in him.

They cleaned off their bowls and then Tony took both of their dishes to the sink. Then he went over to grab his jacket and keys. "Alright, kid. I gotta go."

Peter's eyebrows knit together. "Where are you going?"

"I have a meeting. Not about superheroes, it's boring company stuff. But it is an hour away so I won't be back until late tonight. You can hold down the fort until then, right?"

Peter stood up from his chair. "Yeah."

"Good. Don't stay up too late." Tony grabbed his head and kissed his cheek. "Be good. Bye, kiddo."

"Bye," Peter waved. And then Tony was out the door. Peter waited until he knew that Tony was gone before he ran to the common room where the team said they would be watching the movie.

"Guys! I'm here! Don't start it yet!" he yelled as he burst through the door.

Clint smiled at him. "Hey, kid. You made it. Where's Stark?"

"He had to go to a meeting. But now I can stay here and watch the movie with you guys."

Steve raised his eyebrows. "I don't think so, Peter."

"Come on, Cap! What's the worst that could happen? He's Spider-Man for God's Sake!" Clint protested.

"Tony said no."

"Tony's not here," Peter told him.

"He's got a point there, Cap," Bruce agreed. He tossed a beanbag chair at the kid's feet. "Here, you can sit on this."

Peter sat down and Natasha hit play on the remote. The movie started, and everyone went silent. 

...

It was scarier than Steve thought it was going to be. He occasionally glanced over at Peter to make sure he was alright. He was definitely not. The kid was as white as a sheet, and he jumped back in fear every time there was a jump scare. He was clutching a blanket that he found on the floor, obviously too scared to let go. He stayed, nonetheless. Guess he was trying to prove something.

Once the movie ended, everyone turned to look at each other. Everyone except Peter, who was frozen in place, still staring at the TV. 

"Peter?" Steve asked. "Are you okay?"

The kid remained frozen.

"Peter?" Clint spoke, guilt in his voice. "Come on, kid. It was just a dumb movie."

Before anyone said anything else, Peter was up on his feet and sprinting out the door. Steve ran his fingers through his hair. Tony was going to kill him.

Peter ran straight for his room and hid under the covers of his bed. He left the door open so that the light from the hall would come into his room. He supposed he could just turn the light on, but Tony would be home soon and would wonder why Peter was sleeping with the lights on. Then he would figure out that he was scared and that he watched the movie.

He glanced over at the clock on his bedside table. _12:32 AM_ it read. Tony would be home any minute. _Good._ Peter thought. _Mr. Stark will be home and then I can go stay with him in his room and he can keep me safe. But then he'll figure out that I watched the movie. He's gonna be so mad. He was right. I should have listened to him. I should have-_

Peter's thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps coming towards his room. He immediately shut his eyes and pretended to sleep. Tony walked into the open door and came to sit on Peter's bed, leaning over his shoulder. 

"Hey, kid," he whispered. "I'm home." He placed a hand on Peter's shoulder and rubbed small circles with his thumb. "I'll be in my room if you need anything." Tony left and shut the door behind him. Peter didn't want that. He wanted the door to be open. The light from the hall made him feel safe. He wanted Tony to stay with him the whole night, or at least until he fell asleep.

It had been an hour since Tony left and Peter still hadn't slept. He tried a few times, but was confronted with nightmares about that stupid movie every time. There was a loud boom outside that made him jump. Thunder. And then lightning. He sat in bed alone, listening to the whether roar, too scared to even move.

Peter couldn't take it anymore. He quickly threw off his covers and bolted out the door to Tony's room. He didn't even knock. Just burst open the door and dove head first into the covers. He held onto Tony tightly, and buried his face in his chest.

Tony awoke with a start when Peter first jumped onto his bed. He shot his eyes open and was immediately greeted with the kid cuddling up against him.

"Wha-" he began. "Peter? What's going on?"

Peter's words tumbled out of his mouth all at once. "I'm so-sorry, Mr. Stark. I watched the m-movie. I know you said not to a-and I sh-should have listened but I thought I could handle it b-but I can't and I'll n-never do it again just please don't get angry right now I'm scared." Tears streamed down his face and onto Tony's shirt.

Tony wrapped his arms around the boy. "Okay, Peter. It's okay. Shh."

Peter looked up at him. "Are you mad?"

Tony gently combed his fingers through Peter's hair. "Well, I'm not thrilled that you did what I told you not to do, but, it's not entirely your fault. I'm gonna have to have a stern talking to with Steve in the morning."

That got a small smile out of Peter. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. But now you know, right?"

Peter nodded.

"Do you wanna sleep in here for the rest of the night?"

He nodded again.

"Okay, Spider-baby. I'm right here if you need to wake me up again." Tony kissed his forehead. "Sleep well, Peter. Love you lots."

Peter smiled and nuzzled closer into his chest. "Love you, too."

Peter slept through the rest of the night without any nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so apparently RDJ was in a new episode of The Off Camera Show with Sam Jones and I really want to watch it. But I cannot find it ANYWHERE. Please, if you know where I can watch the full length episode tell me in the comments. I need to watch it! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the fic! Even though it's probably horrible.


End file.
